Destiné
by emeraldcryst
Summary: Puisqu'on me l'a réclamé et qu'il refusait de rester plus longtemps enfoui dans mon petit cerveau, voici un OS, suite de Difficile Décision. Suite qui est tout sauf une suite en réalité... Bah vous verrez!


Coucou tout le monde!

Comme cet OS ne voulait pas me sortir de la tête, je l'ai finalement écrit. Voici donc la "suite" en quelque sorte de **Difficile Décision**. Si quelqu'un a atterri ici par hasard, je lui conseille de lire Difficile Décision en premier sinon la compréhension ne saurait être optimale.

Que celles et ceux qui attendent la suite de mes fics en cours se rassurent, elles vont arriver! J'ai juste moins de temps maintenant pour écrire que je n'en avais avant et je dois encore finir mon installation... La joie des déménagements! ^_~

* * *

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Destiné**

Harry regardait pensivement dans le jardin gorgé de fleurs épanouies. Sa vie avait tourné d'une manière si inattendue qu'il ne pouvait parfois retenir une vague de réminiscences.

Si on lui avait dit qu'il en serait là un jour… Il aurait probablement appelé Ste Mangouste sur-le-champ pour faire séjourner le faux prophète en cellule capitonnée. Et pourtant, il était là.

Aujourd'hui était un jour important.

Aujourd'hui était le jour de l'arrivée de Poppy au Manoir. De son arrivée définitive, espérait-il. La sorcière lui avait envoyé un petit mot, comme avant chaque période de vacances scolaires, pour le prévenir de son séjour. Depuis un an maintenant, il lui demandait à chaque visite si elle restait pour de bon mais à chaque occasion, elle repartait pour Poudlard, lui disant que le temps n'était pas encore venu.

Elle l'avait tant aidé dans des moments si sombres… Il voulait la voir heureuse. Il lui devait tellement.

Il ne savait pas à quel moment précisément les soins courants et efficaces de la très sérieuse infirmière étaient devenus pour lui des havres de paix. Il ignorait tout autant à quel moment l'efficacité professionnelle que Poppy professait toujours avait laissé place à un réel souci de son bien-être émotionnel et mental. Mais il était sûr d'une chose : si Poppy ne s'était pas interposée entre lui et Dumbledore, il ne serait plus de ce monde.

Il se souvenait de l'air de plus en plus horrifié que l'imperturbable sorcière arborait à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait franchir le seuil de son infirmerie, pas toujours sur ses deux jambes d'ailleurs.

Il se souvenait de la surprise outragée qu'avait exprimé son visage la nuit où elle l'avait surpris avec un lourd tome de magie noire, tentant d'ingurgiter autant de maléfices et contre-maléfices qu'il était possible avant son prochain entraînement avec le directeur. Séance de torture devrait-il plutôt dire…

Sa 'formation' n'avait vraiment rien eu d'une partie de plaisir. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cela soit rose tous les jours, il n'était pas tombé de la dernière pluie. Une guerre n'est pas gagnée par des enfants de chœur, c'est un fait, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé, le jour de sa remise de diplôme, que l'entraînement qu'il venait d'accepter prendrait cette forme. Il avait anticipé la magie noire mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle serait tournée contre lui dans le but de lui apprendre à y résister. Des jours entiers à subir Doloris sur Doloris avec juste assez de répit pour ne pas perdre la raison lui avait fait regretter de ne pas avoir simplement suivi Severus Snape le jour où l'homme l'avait abordé sur le Chemin de Traverse. Bien sûr, un enlèvement par le maître des potions signifiait la mort mais il ne parvenait plus à éprouver les vives émotions de haine et de colère qu'il ressentait auparavant. Il était trop épuisé moralement pour cela.

Soutenu et entouré, peut-être n'aurait-il pas cédé sous le traitement cruel qu'on lui infligeait mais l'absence d'intérêt l'avait poussé tout droit au fond d'un gouffre gluant de ténèbres. Ses amis ne lui adressaient qu'une brève lettre par-ci par-là, décrivant leur vie libre dans le monde sorcier, leurs études, leurs flirts, tout ce qu'il ne pouvait avoir. Des nouvelles, ils ne lui en demandaient point et jamais l'un d'entre eux ne profitait de l'un de leurs si fameux week-ends de détente pour venir le voir au château.

Il n'avait rien eu à quoi se raccrocher et jamais mourir ne lui avait semblé si désirable que durant cette période. Il était vraiment au bout du rouleau, sur le point de craquer complètement lorsqu'il s'était réveillé dans un lieu inconnu au lieu de l'infirmerie dans laquelle il séjournait depuis la veille. D'ailleurs, était-ce bien la veille ? Il avait instantanément reconnu les effets secondaires d'une potion de sommeil – tête cotonneuse, désorientation, langue pâteuse et haleine de chacal faisandé depuis un mois – et su qu'il avait été transporté de Poudlard, très probablement dans un repère de Mangemorts.

Il n'avait pu trouver en lui l'énergie de paniquer. Il ne voyait pas en quoi Voldemort ou ses sbires pourraient faire pire que Dumbledore alors angoisser ne lui servirait à rien. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait dans un lit douillet mais n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Quitte à mourir, autant le faire dans le luxe moelleux d'un matelas de plumes plutôt que sur la pierre humide et mousseuse d'un cachot glacial. De toute façon, il aurait été bien en peine de tenter de s'enfuir avec les membres douloureux de ses trop longues séances de Doloris. Il était resté longtemps allongé, à contempler le dais de velours gris perle qui semblait luire doucement dans l'obscurité, essayant d'ignorer les décharges électriques qui parcouraient tout son corps.

Il n'avait pas entendu Severus Snape s'approcher. L'homme lui avait toujours paru glisser quelques centimètres au dessus du sol tant il avait développé sa capacité à se mouvoir silencieusement. S'il avait été surpris de voir Harry éveillé si tôt malgré la potion qu'il avait absorbé, il n'en avait rien laissé paraître, agitant sa baguette au dessus de son corps comme si rien n'était plus naturel. Il lui avait tendu une fiole peu de temps après et avait haussé un sourcil de surprise à la vue d'un Harry Potter avalant docilement son contenu.

- Vous me semblez bien peu nerveux, Potter. Tout autre aurait refusé de boire ce que je lui offrais, avait-il susurré.

- Pourquoi m'en faire ? S'il s'agit d'un poison, je mourrais et cela n'en sera que positif. Sinon tant pis.

- Poppy avait raison, Albus a poussé le bouchon trop loin avec vous.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Poppy Pomfrey s'est rendue avant-hier soir chez Lucius pour exiger de rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne saurais rendre compte de leur discussion mais le Lord m'a fait appeler après son départ pour me confier la mission suivante : aller à Poudlard vous récupérer et vous ramener ici, dans son manoir, ce que j'ai fait dans la soirée. J'ai ensuite reçu comme instructions de vous remettre sur pieds, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, d'où la potion.

- Autrement dit, vous voulez me faire croire que nul ici n'a l'intention de m'éliminer alors que c'est précisément ce que vous tentez d'accomplir depuis ma naissance ?

- Reposez-vous, Potter. Quelque chose me dit que vous trouverez le Lord bien changé.

Snape avait disparu sur ces paroles énigmatiques et Harry était resté couché, aussi immobile que les tremblements accompagnant chaque décharge le lui permettaient, plongé dans ses pensées. Il n'avait, à l'époque, absolument pas compris ce qui se passait. Snape venait dans la chambre qu'il occupait plusieurs fois par jour pour vérifier son état de santé, lui faisant ingurgiter un véritable bataillon de potions très diverses qui devaient agir sur bien plus que les conséquences du Doloris. Jamais Harry ne demanda quelle était leur nature, ou leurs effets. Il ne posait pas de question et ne parlait que si on l'interrogeait directement.

Trois jours après son arrivée, alors que les tremblements et les douleurs avaient bien recédés, Snape n'était pas parti alors même qu'il avait terminé sa visite. Il s'était assis dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre et avait exhumé de sa poche un périodique de potions qu'il avait commencé à lire sans cérémonie. Bien que surpris, Harry n'avait pas réagi. Il avait cherché à découvrir le titre de la revue au bout d'une heure de rêvasserie et s'était étonné de se trouver frustré de ne pas parvenir à le déchiffrer. Il avait tenté de passer outre, d'occuper son esprit autrement mais rien n'y faisait. Il en revenait toujours à ce contrariant amas de parchemins.

Deux heures plus tard, n'y tenant plus, il avait posé la question. Snape avait eu l'air satisfait pour une raison qui avait totalement échappé au Survivant. Il n'avait appris que bien plus tard que Snape essayait simplement de le tirer hors de la coquille épaisse dont Harry s'était inconsciemment entouré pour se protéger de la solitude forcée de son apprentissage. Il n'était pas sain, ni habituel, qu'un adolescent de dix-huit ans resta inerte dans un lit sans adresser la parole à la seule personne qu'il côtoyait des jours durant. Lassé de toujours chercher à engager une conversation et ne sachant quoi dire, Severus avait en désespoir de cause opté pour un retournement de situation. L'irrépressible curiosité gryffondoresque avait fait le reste. Cela les avait entraînés vers une discussion légère sur un thème bien anodin qui n'avait sûrement pas passionné le maître des potions, mais Harry avait parlé un peu.

Petit à petit, au fil des semaines, Harry avait émergé de sa torpeur glacée et avait retrouvé un intérêt, encore limité certes, mais renaissant, pour ce qui l'entourait. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il sorti pour la première fois de la chambre qui lui avait été allouée et qu'il fut mené par Snape jusqu'à une grande bibliothèque cossue et chaleureuse pour rencontrer Voldemort. Il ne l'avait appris qu'une fois sur place et en avait éprouvé une vive colère. Il avait quelque part été déçu que Snape ne lui ait pas confié le motif de cette sortie et il avait passé le reste de la journée – et de la semaine – dans un silence frigorifique.

Voldemort n'avait pas semblé s'en formaliser outre mesure lorsque Harry avait obstinément refusé d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui retourner son salut, semblant comprendre que sa colère n'était pas dirigée contre lui. Il avait simplement remis cette entrevue à plus tard, déclarant qu'il viendrait dans les appartements d'Harry dans les semaines qui suivraient et qu'une réponse serait cette fois nécessaire. Snape l'avait ramené et avait exigé une explication qu'il n'avait pas obtenue.

Ce retour en arrière dans sa progression avait laissé à Harry beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir et s'interroger sur sa réaction puisque les efforts de Snape pour le faire parler restaient vains. Il en était venu à comprendre qu'il s'était accroché au Serpentard comme un noyé à sa bouée de sauvetage parce que son professeur était la seule personne qui ait tenté de savoir ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait, aussi bien en ce qui concernait le comportement de Dumbledore à son égard que les détails du quotidien. Mais le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas averti qu'il allait le mettre en présence de son ennemi, Harry l'avait perçu comme une trahison. Il avait soudainement eu l'impression d'être un fardeau dont on s'était déchargé sur les épaules du maître des potions, fardeau dont il s'occupait par devoir, comme il ferait pour le chien d'un ami parti en vacances.

Sans implication personnelle.

Sans se soucier vraiment de lui.

Sans avoir à cœur de ménager ses sentiments.

Son silence glacial et dépressif était finalement tombé lorsque Thomas Riddle en personne était entré dans sa chambre. Snape était sorti, les lèvres pincées et l'air courroucé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pris place sur un fauteuil qu'il avait tourné vers Harry et l'avait étudié pendant quelques minutes avant de lui parler.

- Je pensais vous laisser davantage de temps avant de m'immiscer de nouveau dans votre rétablissement mais comme vous êtes parvenu à pratiquement faire grimper Severus aux rideaux de frustration, une petite intervention ne sera pas de trop.

La surprise avait été trop forte.

Pas de voir Voldemort avec l'apparence du sorcier d'âge mûr qu'il était, non, il l'avait déjà vu aussi brièvement que ce fut. Et le mage noir n'était pas laid, loin de là. La prestance et le charisme qu'il dégageait lui faisaient désormais comprendre comment le jeune Thomas Riddle avait pu devenir un homme politique influent et un leader redoutable.

Il ne fut pas davantage surpris de voir l'homme se comporter en être humain. Depuis le temps qu'il était dans son manoir, il aurait eu l'occasion de le tuer quelques centaines de milliers de fois si tel avait été son désir.

Ce qui le stupéfia fut, d'une part, le fait qu'il appelle Snape par son prénom, d'autre part, d'apprendre que son silence dépité avait eu un impact sur l'austère maître des potions.

- Pardon ?

- Severus n'est pas homme à s'investir à la légère. Lorsqu'il se lance dans une entreprise, ce n'est qu'après en avoir mûrement réfléchi chaque aspect et accepté toutes les conséquences. Croyez-vous donc qu'il était suicidaire lorsqu'il vous protégeait contre moi, entre autres dangers, durant votre scolarité à Poudlard ? Il en avait fait le serment et il l'a respecté. Il le respecte encore aujourd'hui. Seule l'origine du danger a évolué.

- C'est bien ce que je lui reproche.

- De chercher à vous aider ? Voilà qui est inattendu…

- Il s'en fiche. Le sens du devoir poussé à l'extrême, voilà tout ce qui le motive. Ca ne m'intéresse pas. Dumbledore aussi pense de cette manière. Le devoir envers la nation avant tout, et moi après.

Voldemort avait du sentir qu'il s'aventurait sur un terrain miné car il s'était interrompu quelques instants pour considérer Harry avant de poursuivre prudemment.

- Je connais bien Severus. C'est un homme brillant, concentré et d'un calme qui confine au stoïcisme. Il ne prend jamais le temps de se focaliser sur sa personne et d'extérioriser ce qu'il peut penser ou ressentir. Il a de ce fait plutôt l'air revêche et la majorité des gens s'imagine qu'il les déteste. En vérité, il n'aime pas grand monde, mais la plupart des individus l'indiffèrent totalement. Il ne s'implique de ce fait que rarement dans une relation quelle qu'elle soit. Or il me semble très impliqué avec vous.

- Uniquement par égard pour une morte. Il m'a toujours haï. Depuis la toute première seconde. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis imaginé…

Comme Harry ne terminait pas sa phrase, Voldemort avait repris la parole sur un ton bas et doux, très éloigné des exhortations frénétiques du cimetière dans lequel Harry avait atterri en quatrième année et dont il gardait le souvenir.

- La haine est un bien grand sentiment… Je l'ai éprouvé, décuplé par une folie peu naturelle, je sais de quoi je parle. Je doute qu'il vous haïsse. Il est prompt à se former une opinion et lui prouver qu'il fait erreur peu prendre très longtemps. Le comportement un peu rebelle de tout enfant à l'école a certainement suffit à l'irriter. Il n'a jamais été taillé pour l'enseignement.

Harry avait haussé les épaules, absolument pas convaincu. Il demandait à voir. Il s'était raccroché à Snape avec l'énergie du désespoir et en avait été pour ses frais. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait nier que le maître des potions l'ait aidé mais Harry avait brièvement cru qu'il le faisait pour lui, pas pour sa mère, défunte depuis vingt ans. Il s'était trompé, voilà tout.

- Que vous choisissiez de me croire ou non reste votre prérogative mais je peux vous assurer d'une chose : Severus a depuis longtemps outrepassé ce que j'ai exigé de lui en ce qui vous concerne. Je voulais simplement qu'il vous soigne en suivant à la lettre les conseils médicaux pertinents de Poppy. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de s'occuper de votre état mental au-delà du plus urgent. Je tenais seulement à m'assurer que vous n'alliez pas décider de mettre fin à vos jours, sinon Poppy m'aurait écorché vif, mais rien de plus.

- Mais il m'a dit…

- Ah, il n'est pas dit que quiconque prendra Severus en flagrant délit d'intérêt envers quelqu'un ! Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, comme toujours… Ceci dit, j'aimerais vous poser deux questions très simples auxquelles j'exige une réponse franche et immédiate.

- Demandez toujours, avait répondu Harry d'un ton indifférent.

- Quel est votre but dans la vie ?

Le sérieux de cette requête avait laissé Harry déconcerté. Non seulement il ne voyait pas en quoi ses éventuels projets pouvaient bien intéresser Voldemort, mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'en savait rien lui-même. Il n'avait jamais pensé avoir un avenir. Il n'y croyait d'ailleurs pas en cet instant.

- Je n'en sais rien… Qu'on m'oublie, je suppose. Il sera toujours temps de s'inquiéter du reste après, avait-il soupiré.

- Ce qui m'amène à ma seconde question : avez-vous l'intention de poursuivre votre croisade contre la magie noire et accessoirement contre moi ?

- Parce que vous me laisseriez faire ?

- Certes non, mais la décision vous incombe. Si vous souhaitez demeurer ici, vous êtes le bienvenu à condition que vous restiez neutre vis-à-vis de mes actions. Si vous désirez poursuivre votre combat, libre à vous. La porte du Manoir n'est pas fermée et rien ne vous retient. Bien sûr, si vous vous trouvez sur ma route une fois le seuil de cette maison franchi, vous savez ce qui vous attendra.

Pour la première fois de son existence, Harry avait été confronté à un choix. Un choix ouvert, entier, uniquement de son ressort. Il pouvait prendre une décision en pleine connaissance de cause et, aussi surprenant que cela lui paraisse, il le devait à son pire ennemi.

Un ennemi qui ne l'avait pas relégué au fond d'un cachot moisi mais qui lui avait octroyé un petit appartement contigu à celui du maître des potions.

Un ennemi qui l'avait soustrait à l'influence néfaste de Dumbledore et qui ne lui demandait pas expressément de rejoindre son camp, simplement de jouer la neutralité s'il s'en estimait capable.

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait de l'avenir mais il était certain de ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas. Il refusait de voir les choses revenir à leur état antérieur.

- Je n'ai pas envie de partir, avait-il murmuré, si bas qu'il n'aurait pas cru que Voldemort l'entendrait.

- En ce cas restez. Et cessez de torturer Severus. Si quelque chose vous chagrine, exprimez-vous. Sinon vous risquez fort de vous regarder en chiens de faïence pour le prochain siècle.

Le mage noir était parti et Harry avait été laissé seul avec ses pensées.

Il n'avait pas vu Snape deux jours durant après cette entrevue et le vieux sentiment de solitude qu'il n'avait pas eu l'impression d'avoir abandonné était insidieusement revenu. Il n'avait jusqu'alors pas réalisé à quel point le taciturne professeur avait empli ses journées d'expérience nouvelles ou redécouvertes, de calmes moments de discussion et de débats enfiévrés. Il avait été chamboulé de devoir l'admettre mais il avait dû se faire une raison : Snape lui manquait.

Aussi la première chose qu'il fit lorsque le maître des potions réapparut fut de s'excuser, la tête baissée. Il avait fallu un certain temps pour que leurs ressentis respectifs s'expriment et qu'ils comprennent l'un comme l'autre leurs réactions mais ils étaient sortis de cette confrontation étonnamment plus proches. Snape n'était pas homme à s'épancher et Harry avait été surpris d'en apprendre autant sur son ancien professeur, mais celui-ci avait semblé saisir que Harry avait besoin d'un minimum de réciprocité, de sentir qu'il n'était pas seul au monde. Ce ne furent que quelques détails personnels que le Serpentard avait échangés en cette occasion mais cela avait amorcé une toute autre relation entre eux.

Harry ne s'était pas attendu à chérir à ce point le cadeau que Snape lui avait fait en le laissant entrer petit à petit dans son intimité. Etre progressivement autorisé à franchir les barrières robustes et massives qui protégeaient le maître des potions n'avait pas de prix pour lui car un tel acte marquait une confiance en sa personne que nul ne lui avait jusqu'alors vraiment octroyée. Ses amis l'avaient plus ou moins fait jadis mais il n'avait jamais compris Hermione, dont le caractère trop renfermé, scolaire et rigide lui correspondait finalement assez peu, et sa relation avec Ron s'était toujours avérée vacillante, le rouquin tournant si aisément sa veste à la moindre peccadille.

Une partie de lui était persuadée qu'il était en sécurité avec Snape et que les actions du maître des potions n'avaient pas pour but de le blesser. L'homme n'avait pas pensé à mal lorsqu'il n'avait précisé à Harry le but de la sortie fatale. Il n'avait pas considéré ce point comme primordial, voilà tout. Il avait promis de toujours informer Harry suite à l'incident et avait scrupuleusement tenu sa promesse.

Lorsque Poppy était revenue au Manoir pour la première fois, elle avait été étonnée de la timide amitié qui unissait Harry au maître des potions. Bien qu'elle ait passé la majorité de son temps avec Tom – Voldemort avait insisté pour que Harry le nomme ainsi – l'infirmière avait trouvé l'opportunité de discuter avec Harry entre quatre yeux et sa présence l'avait grandement aidé à déterminer quels étaient sentiments et ses espoirs.

Il s'était davantage immiscé dans les conversations politiques et tactiques qui fleurissaient autour de lui, intégrant les points de vue de chacun et saisissant mieux les objectifs jusqu'alors flous de l'entreprise de sape qu'avait lancé Tom. Il avait découvert contre toute attente que Lucius Malfoy était loin d'être le moins modéré et que ses positions étaient généralement relativement sensées. Poppy avait soutenu Harry dans sa démarche, l'aidant à comprendre certains aspects de la société auxquels il n'avait pas encore été confronté et qui lui faisaient défaut pour pleinement apprécier la situation.

Jusqu'au jour de son départ.

Jour qui perturba vivement Harry.

Il avait surpris une lueur amusée dans le regard de la femme quand elle était repartie à Poudlard. Lueur inexplicable.

Lueur qui l'avait intrigué des mois durant.

Jusqu'à ce que la lumière se fasse dans son esprit.

Il avait torturé son pauvre cerveau pendant des heures chaque jour, à se demander pourquoi la si sérieuse sorcière avait ainsi considéré Snape. L'homme n'avait pourtant aucun trait comique et n'inspirait guère l'hilarité. Renonçant à attendre l'inspiration de Merlin, il avait commencé à observer le maître des potions dès que l'occasion se présentait. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention au départ mais en lui s'était peu à peu insinuée l'impression que son professeur ne le regardait pas de la même façon que celle avec laquelle il considérait tous les autres.

Son expression n'était en rien différente mais avec la pratique, Harry était parvenu à distinguer une subtile variation dans les yeux noirs perçants. Il lui avait semblé qu'ils s'adoucissaient imperceptiblement lorsqu'ils se posaient sur lui.

Il s'était traité de tous les noms pour oser s'imaginer une chose pareille mais l'idée avait néanmoins fait son petit bonhomme de chemin, s'incrustant avec autant de ténacité que du jus de tomate séché dans le fin maillage d'un tissu délicat. Et il s'était ensuite plusieurs fois surpris à chercher ces regards, à vouloir les provoquer.

Il ne savait pas trop quand et comment tout cela s'était enchaîné. A chaque visite, Poppy souriait davantage lorsqu'elle les croisait, comme si elle avait perçu ce qu'eux n'avaient pas encore vu, et sa façon de parler à mots couverts soit à lui, soit à Severus, lui laissait croire qu'elle soupçonnait quelque chose. Le seul souci d'Harry était qu'il n'en comprenait pas la nature. Il se sentait bien en présence de son ancien tourmenteur, si différent lorsqu'il n'avait pas à enseigner à une tripotée de gamins indisciplinés et peu passionnés par les potions. Il s'intéressait davantage à Severus qu'auparavant, impatient d'obtenir de lui la prochaine bribe d'information personnelle, mais ne parvenait pas à saisir ce qui suscitait ainsi son intérêt ni ou cela pourrait le mener.

De toute façon, il ne l'aurait jamais cru à cette époque si on lui avait dit qu'il tombait tout simplement amoureux de son professeur. Les choses auraient d'ailleurs pu rester bloquées éternellement dans ce statut quo, quelque part entre réserve et sentiment, si Poppy n'avait profité de son long séjour d'été pour littéralement pousser Harry dans les bras de Severus.

Harry se remémorait parfaitement ce pique-nique. Il avait proprement halluciné lorsqu'il était arrivé un peu en retard au point de rendez-vous. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on était témoin de pareille scène. L'élite des Mangemorts, personnifiée par Lord Voldemort lui-même ainsi que ses bras droits, Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape, assise sur une couverture sous un saule centenaire au bord d'une rivière. Harry n'avait jamais auparavant vu Lucius et Narcissa si décontractés ou Tom sans robe de sorcier. Même Poppy avait troqué sa tenue empesée contre un ensemble d'été léger. Seul Severus n'avait pas changé, portant comme de coutume ses lourdes robes de travail malgré la chaleur ambiante.

Le repas en tant que tel n'avait pas spécialement été marquant mais la balade au bord de la rivière qui avait suivi s'était avérée toute autre. Harry avait bien noté un éclat malicieux dans l'œil de Poppy mais il l'avait attribué au fait qu'elle marchait bras dessus, bras dessous, avec l'homme pour lequel elle arborait si visiblement des sentiments.

Erreur.

Il l'entendit murmurer une incantation qu'il ne comprit pas et la berge s'effrita sous ses pieds, le faisant choir dans l'onde fraîche. Dans un réflexe conditionné par des années de pratique, Severus tenta de le rattraper et l'accompagna involontairement dans l'eau. Une exhortation moqueuse à aller se sécher plus tard – les sorts de séchage ayant la détestable habitude de vous écailler la peau et de vous faire frisotter les cheveux – Harry était resté seul avec Severus sur la terre ferme, ruisselant, tandis que les deux couples s'éloignaient pour poursuivre leur promenade.

Connaissant le manque récurrent d'attention qu'Harry professait envers sa petite personne et sa santé, Severus l'avait ramené au Manoir et l'avait poussé dans sa salle de bain avec pour consigne d'en ressortir sans un poil mouillé cinq minutes plus tard. Lorsque Harry, plongé dans ses pensées à tenter d'analyser les desseins de Poppy, avait failli à quitter la pièce à temps, un Severus ayant déjà recouvré sa dignité était entré sans prendre la peine de frapper, tombant nez à nez avec un jeune homme torse nu et pensif, une serviette froissée entre les mains et les cheveux pointant dans toutes les directions.

Et l'illumination était arrivée.

Pas sur un char doré tiré par des cygnes majestueux chevauchant un pâle rayon de lune, non, elle était parvenue à Harry par l'intermédiaire d'une rougeur diffuse qui avait brièvement gracié les pommettes hautes du maître des potions alors que ses yeux noirs s'attardaient sur son ventre.

Jamais au grand jamais depuis qu'il le connaissait Severus Snape n'avait rougi !

D'ébahi, Harry s'était soudainement senti intimidé, baissant les yeux et rougissant à son tour. Il avait bafouillé une vague excuse pour s'être laissé emporter par ses pensées et s'était enfui de la pièce. Ses interactions avec Severus en avaient pâti durant quelques semaines, le temps que Harry fasse le tri dans ce qu'il avait ressenti et prenne conscience de ce que cela impliquait. Ce fut Poppy qui, la veille de son départ pour Poudlard, lui rappela de but en blanc qu'il n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien et que parfois l'impulsivité avait ses avantages.

Ces paroles lui avaient trotté dans la tête toute la nuit, tandis qu'il cherchait à quoi les rattacher. Lorsqu'il avait vu Severus le lendemain matin et que son premier mouvement avait été de lui parler, de lui expliquer les raisons de sa fuite précipitée, il avait compris l'allusion.

Il n'avait jamais été si embarrassé que ce matin-là, tentant rendre limpides des motifs qui n'étaient que brumeux pour lui, craignant d'être pris pour une midinette énamourée du premier venu qui lui ait témoigné un minimum d'humanité, terrorisé à l'idée d'être rejeté.

Dire que Severus en avait été ébaubi eut été l'euphémisme du millénaire. Il avait immédiatement remis en question l'équilibre mental d'Harry et avait convoqué Poppy pour un check-up complet le week-end suivant de crainte qu'il ne se soit pris un coup sur la tête. Même après avoir obtenu l'assurance de l'infirmière que tout allait pour le mieux, il n'y croyait pas. Le convaincre avait été difficile et Harry l'avait entouré d'attentions des mois durant avant que Severus ne finisse par céder peu à peu, conservant cependant certaines réserves.

Encore aujourd'hui, le maître des potions n'était pas sûr et certain que Harry n'allait pas le laisser tomber sans préavis pour un jeunot ne portant aucune amère cicatrice des longues années de conflit qui commençaient à s'estomper. Comme si les âmes naïves et épargnées par la guerre pouvaient présenter un semblant d'intérêt pour lui…

Une voix dans son dos rompit son voyage au pays des souvenirs, le rappelant dans le temps présent.

- Poppy ne va pas tarder.

- Je sais, Sev… Tu crois qu'elle va rester ? Elle mérite de quitter Poudlard et de demeurer ici, avec son amour, au lieu de risquer sans cesse le courroux de Dumbledore…

- Il a vieilli et n'a plus tant de pouvoir et d'influence dorénavant. Tu le sais. Tu n'auras qu'à poser cette question directement à Poppy, elle est mieux placée que moi pour y répondre.

Harry se détourna de la fenêtre et regarda droit dans les yeux de Severus. Il n'y lu aucune pitié, aucun remords, aucune impatience devant ses doutes et ses craintes, juste de la chaleur. Rasséréné, il glissa un bras autour de la taille de son amant, se blottit contre son flanc pour descendre sur le perron et attendre la venue de celle qui avait pris la plus difficile des décisions et bravé le plus grand péril depuis Grindelwald pour lui sauver la vie. 


End file.
